


Surgical Confessions

by The_lazy_eye



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Confession, Don't Worry About It, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, light internal angst, they get together in the end, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye
Summary: Richie was…. A handful to say the least. When Eddie offered to take him up on being his Little Nurse, he didn’t expect it to be a full-time job. Richie had come to him practically begging to be taken care of. Oh please, Eds, please. I couldn’t possibly trust anyone else with my life. You’re my nurse! You always take care of me! Please, please help me!God, what a fool he’d been.





	Surgical Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 
> 
> hey idk if you're taking requests right now but if you are could you write something about one of them getting their wisdom teeth taken out (being high af after lol) and the other taking care of them? either way thank u and you're a great writer !!

Richie was…. A handful to say the least. When Eddie offered to take him up on being his Little Nurse, he didn’t expect it to be a full-time job. Richie had come to him practically begging to be taken care of.  _ Oh please, Eds, please. I couldn’t possibly trust anyone else with my life. You’re my nurse! You always take care of me! Please, please help me! _

God, what a fool he’d been. 

Richie’s wisdom teeth removal had gone off without a problem, despite Richie’s constant yammering about how he would surely meet his maker in that operation room. Now, he’s currently positioned in the front seat of Eddie’s car with his head lolled against the window and gauze bandages stuffed in his mouth. 

Getting him out of the hospital had been… a process to say the least. He flirted with everything in sight, but mostly Eddie. Eddie pretended not to notice the way Richie was making grabby hands at him more than the nurses, or how his droll always seemed to fall in Eddie’s direction. He tried even harder not to notice how Richie asked for the nurses’ numbers. He tried not to notice anything because  _ everything  _ made him uncomfortable. And that was what he tried not to notice most of all. 

That was another thing, too. Drool is a loose term. It was more like opaque blood. The doctor had to hand Eddie a barf bag and guide him through some breathing techniques so he didn’t have a full-blown panic attack. He doesn’t even have wisdom teeth, why the hell didn’t anyone warn him how disgusting it would be? 

“’eh, Eh-duh,” Richie’s muffled voice effectively shakes Eddie from his thoughts. He glances over to find Richie facing him, cheeks swollen out like a chipmunks and eyes completely glazed over, “Ah luh yuh.”

“I love you, too, Richie,” Eddie says back, turning back and keeping his eyes on the road. He does love Richie, but right now he can hardly look at him. It’s a mixture of the gross way Richie’s facial fluids are falling out of him and the way his heart seems to shake in his chest. 

Why the fuck is this happening now, of all times? Richie has been nothing but annoying since they left the hospital.  _ Eds, can we get Planet Smoothie? Eds, can we get ice cream? Eds, can you hold my hand? _

Eddie struck down each and every one of Richie’s outlandish requests – except the hand holding one, but that was only because he had to practically carry Richie into his car. 

Richie doesn’t respond. He just turns back to the window and watches their neighborhood pass them by. Eddie can see Richie’s house in the distance but he wants to turn around, circle the block a few more times before he has to help Richie up and into his bedroom. He doesn’t want to feel the way his skin lights on fire when Richie touches him. He doesn’t care for the way his breath quickens or how his heart speeds up. 

Fuck all of this, honestly. 

Eddie doesn’t have time to consider circling the block in a serious way because Richie starts yelling, “Ho, ho!” which Eddie can only assume means ‘home’ through the gauze in his mouth. 

He begrudgingly pulls into the driveway and cuts the engine, “Alright Richie, ready for bed?” 

Richie, thank god, opts for a nod instead of spitting more bloody fluid over the dashboard of his car and Eddie gets out and goes around to help him. He can’t ignore the way Richie leans into him when he reaches across Richie’s waist to unbuckle the seatbelt. 

“Alright, up and at ‘em,” he grunts as he grabs Richie’s arm and hoists him out of the car. Richie practically flops like a ragdoll into Eddie and sends them both stumbling onto the driveway. “C’mon, Rich, I need you to work with me here.” 

Richie doesn’t.

He makes getting inside as hard as it could possibly be and Eddie is sweating by the time they’re up to the second level of the house. He’s huffing and grunting and Richie is fucking giggling like an idiot the entire fucking time. Once they’re inside, Eddie all but tosses Richie’s limp body onto the bed. 

“Fuck you, Rich,” He murmurs as he leans down to untie each converse and slip them off Richie’s feet. He pays little attention to the way Richie shifts and moves on the bedspread until he hears Richie’s voice, clear as day even through the heavy medication. 

“My Eds is so good to me. I’m so lucky to have such a kind, perfect boy –”

“Richie, your gauze, you need to put it back in!”

“– There’s no one I’d rather have here in my room with me. God, I love him so much. I wish he knew –”

“Hey, stop, come on!”

If Richie hears him, he certainly pays zero attention to the way Eddie chastises him. His eyes are closed and his brows are furrowed in what looks like either a look of real concentration or pain. Maybe both. Probably both, considering he just had four rather large teeth ripped out of his skull. 

“– He has no idea. No clue. My Eds, so smart and wonderful and silly and stupid. No – wait. That’s me. I’m stupid.”

Concern floods Eddie’s system as he stands up on his knees and leans towards Richie. “Whoa, Rich. What are you talking about?”

“My Eds,” Richie fully whines into the bed. His eyes are still clenched up but Eddie swears he can see tears forming at the corners. “He doesn’t love me!”

“Richie, hey, no way. He totally loves you. He’s your best friend. He loves you lots,” Eddie coos. He smooths his hand over Richie’s back in an attempt to calm him but it only seems to work him up further. 

“No! No, he doesn’t!” He kicks his feet out like a petulant child and Eddie has to move slightly closer to the top of the bed to avoid being struck. 

“He does, Richie. I promise you.” Eddie brings his hand up to Richie’s hair and digs his fingers into the scalp in that gentle way he knows Richie loves. Richie’s distress is alarming and it’s burrowing into Eddie’s own. He can’t stand to see Richie like this, upset because of something relating to Eddie. Eddie never wants to be that. He never wants to cause Richie distress and upset and sadness. He only wants to be happiness and love and – and. Fucking hell he wants to be love. “Sh, it’s okay.”

“He doesn’t and I’m so stupid for wanting him to!” Richie sobs. His chest shakes and Eddie can see blood starting to come out of his mouth with the motion. Eddie knows he needs to get that gauze back into Richie’s mouth but his desperate need to console Richie overpowers that. “I love him and I want him to love me and that makes me stupid.” Richie’s voice calms down from a manic cry to a slurred lull. His body begins to still and Eddie just sits there and stares at Richie. The room goes completely silent, neither of them so much as breathing until Richie whispers, “I’m so, so in love with him and he doesn’t even know it.”

What?

Richie loves him? Richie’s in love with him? What the actual fuck?

Eddie doesn’t reply. He doesn’t move, fingers stilled in Richie’s hair and eyes glued to the wall next to the bed. He says like that for five, maybe ten minutes. Long enough for Richie to fall asleep and his tears to dry on his face. Long enough for Richie to snore slightly, drool and blood collecting on his pillow case and – fuck. Eddie’s going to need to clean that up. 

Eddie’s going to need to clean all of this up, isn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write and an AU I'd never considered but has ENDLESS possibilities. Huge thank you to the anon who sent it in. Don't worry, they get together in the end and have super amazing makeout sessions once Richie's mouth heals 
> 
> As always, thank you to Oldguybones who jumped up in the GC 2 seconds after I asked if someone wanted to beta a small fic for me. Gotta love her, I know I do!


End file.
